Weirdo
by Lyonia Avilura
Summary: "Kau.. Phobos atau Deimos?" /AT/Maybe OOC/Warning inside!/Oneshot/ENJOY!


**_"_** ** _Pada akhirnya kita harus sampai pada pemahaman bahwa kamu tidak harus selalu menjadi pusat gravitasi dan yang lain harus selalu jatuh padamu. Reminder untuk diri sendiri."_**

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menyeruput jus strawberrynya sedikit. "Ya?" jawabnya sembari mendongak ke arah sumber suara di hadapannya.

"Ini?" Laki-laki itu menunjukkan ponselnya pada gadis di hadapannya yang masih fokus mengaduk jus nya yang baru berkurang sedikit.

"Ah…" gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau selalu mengontrol setiap status yang kubuat di setiap akun media sosialku, eh, Sasuke- _kun?_ "

Sasuke yang disebut-sebut _genius_ ini sudah memperkirakan bahwa perempuan bodoh ini akan berkata demikian. _Dasar perempuan!_ "Kalau dihitung, sudah tiga akun sosial mediamu kompak dengan status yang sama. Dan yang terbaru adalah….. sepuluh menit yang lalu?" Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir perempuan yang satu ini.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Oh astaga Sakura," Sasuke mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. "Sepuluh menit yang lalu kau sedang bersamaku, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura beringsut posisinya yang sebelumnya mengamati jus _pink_ nya berpindah ke laki-laki yang sedang memarahinya. _Well_ , Sakura tahu betul Sasuke sedang tidak dalam kondisi mau main-main. Padahal hari ini hatinya sedang senang hari ini. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan namaku, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"Ya?"

"…"

"…"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang menunggu penjelasan. "Kau tahu betul apa yang sedang kutanyakan. Jika kau tidak nyaman bersamaku, kita tidak perlu bertemu hari ini."

"Kau sedang datang bulan ya?" Sakura heran bukan main. Laki-laki ini apa tidak bisa barang sehari saja tidak serius?

Sasuke membetulkan tempat duduknya. Baru beberapa menit bertemu Sakura sudah mengajaknya adu mulut. "Kuingatkan, kita tidak dalam umur yang bisa berceloteh seperti anak kecil, Sakura."

"Kuingatkan juga, kita tidak dalam umur dimana status di akun media sosial juga harus kaukhawatirkan."

"Kau sedang menyindirku?"

"Percaya diri sekali…"

" ** _Reminder untuk diri sendiri_** jelas bukan kautulis karena tidak ada maksud di dalamnya."

"Itu hanya masalah perspektiv." Sakura menarik jus nya lagi, rasanya situasinya jadi berubah total. Menyebalkan sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu setelah kesibukan sekian lama, _eh_ manusia dingin ini justru membuat _mood_ hancur hari ini. "Jusmu sudah dingin, cepat diminum."

Sasuke tahu betul Sakura mulai tidak nyaman dengan kondisi mereka berdua. Lagipula Sasuke juga haus daritadi sebenarnya. Tangannya meraih jus tomat kesayangannya menegaknya sedikit.

"Justru kau terlihat seperti matahari yang selalu ingin diperhatikan, kautahu?" Sakura menginterupsi. Sasuke hampir tersedak mendengar komentar Sakura. Sakura mulai berpikir kemungkinan dirinya sedang datang bulan.

"Itu hanya masalah perspektiv." _Well,_ sekali lagi yang dilontarkan Sakura dibalas Sasuke. Barangkali Sakura lupa bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah suka kalah dalam hal apapun.

"Oke, Sasuke Uchiha. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" Sakura mulai membuka topik, suaranya dibuat sedemikian berwibawa seakan akan membuka sebuah tabir rahasia. "Aku membuat status di tiga akun media sosial–dan kau menjadi uring-uringan begini–sebenarnya apa yang salah? _Not everything has its reasons."_

" _There's a reason for everything. Quote_ -mu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. _"_

" _Oh come on!"_ Sakura mulai mendesah _sebal._ "Yeah, _that's right_ , tapi tidak segala hal yang kutulis di media sosial harus kau ambil hati, Sayang. Maksudku, kadangkala seorang perempuan menulis sesuatu di dunia maya hanya untuk bersenang-senang – _well,_ kadang aku menyindir itu juga tidak salah. Tapi tenanglah, kali ini hanya untaian kalimat indah yang berhasil dibuat Sakura Haruno dan Sakura Haruno ingin melabeli di semua tempat bahwa itu miliknya. Itu saja."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Sungguh perempuan adalah makhluk yang rumit. Tidak terkecuali kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih…" Suara riang Sakura yang baru saja mendapat ramennya membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau tidak makan juga, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tidak, aku masih kenyang."

Sementara Sakura sibuk dengan objek barunya, Sasuke diam-diam melihat gerak-gerik kekasihnya melahap ramennya.

"Kau itu Pluto."

"Hn?"

"Iya, kau itu Pluto. Sasuke- _kun_ mirip Pluto."

Yang Sasuke ingat Pluto itu salah satu tokoh di mitologi Romawi, nama lain Hades di mitologi Yunani. Mengingat bahwa Hades dekat dengan kesan buruk… apa dirinya sejahat Hades? "Kenapa Pluto?" tanya Sasuke asal-asalan. Ia masih tidak mengerti sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di diri Sakura.

"Karena Sasuke- _kun_ tidak butuh siapapun." Sakura menjawab tanpa ragu.

Oke, sepertinya ini bukan tentang mitologi dewa-dewi Yunani atau Romawi seperti yang Ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ini hanya tentang Merkurius, Venus, Bumi, Mars, Yupiter, Saturnus, Uranus, Neptunus, Pluto. "Apa planet lain butuh planet lain? Anggap saja aku Kepler 452B."

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya. Antar planet tidak butuh planet lain. Mereka memiliki setiap lintasan yang berbeda. " _Nope!_ Yang kudengar ada kehidupan di Kepler 452B."

" _Well, that's good._ "

" _Nope!_ Sasuke tidak mirip dengan planet yang ada kehidupannya. Sasuke cocok jadi Pluto." Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke kali ini. Astaga, dia makan ramen sambil berbincang masalah…planet? Rasanya ada yang salah hari ini.

"Kenapa Pluto?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir perempuan termasuk Sakura. Aneh. Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap Sakura sejak tadi, untuk beberapa saat pembicaraan tentang media sosial terlupakan.

"Jauh, misterius, gelap…"

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Padahal sudah sama-sama dewasa, masih saja dia berpikir seperti anak kecil. "Itu hanya karena Pluto letaknya paling jauh."

"Ah iya! Pluto sudah tidak masuk dalam planet-planet yang dihapalkan saat sekolah lagi!" tambah Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Baru saja Ia akan memberikan analisanya tentang Pluto, tapi tampaknya perempuan satu ini terlalu percaya diri untuk berdebat tentang planet padahal Ia tidak _up-to-date_ sama sekali. _Padahal 'kan dia yang mulai duluan tentang matahari dan planet._ "Sudah masuk lagi, coba cek lebih detail di Google sana."

Sakura menyesap kuah ramennya banyak-banyak. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apa benar Pluto sudah dianggap planet di tata surya? "Ah begitu..." Dan Sakura tak bisa membantah omongan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih setia mengamati perempuan di depannya. "Pluto dianggap jauh karena kita tidak pernah mampu kesana, padahal sebenarnya Pluto tidak kemana-mana," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku sama sekali tidak misterius ataupun gelap untuk mereka yang benar-benar memahamiku."

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura berhenti sibuk dengan ramennya dan hanya menatap Sasuke dalam dalam. Entah mengapa ucapan Sasuke terdengar sangat tepat.

"Aa.. I-iya." Sakura meleleh hanya dengan tatapan Sasuke. Apa ini artinya dirinya salah satu diantara mereka yang mampu memahami Sasuke? Apa Sasuke tidak mau di _bilang_ seperti Pluto?

"Aku lebih suka Mars."

"Eh?"

"Kau.. Phobos atau Deimos?"

Mendadak Sakura hanya ingin menghabiskan ramennya. Ia malas bermain 'tatap-menatap' dengan Sasuke. Apa 'Pluto' sudah pergi begitu saja? Apa sekarang Pluto sudah diganti oleh Mars? "Kenapa Mars? Mars 'kan punya dua satelit…"

Kalimat Sakura terdengar menggantung.

AH! Sasuke baru sadar bahwa Sakura juga termasuk perempuan _over_ peka yang lebih sering dalam situasi _'there's a reason for everything'._ "Karena aku tidak suka kausebut Pluto–sesederhana itu," Sasuke menyempatkan menyesap jus nya sedikit demi sedikit. " _Not everything has its reasons_. Tidak perlu kautafsirkan berlebihan, tidak ada makna tersirat."

Sakura yakin pipinya merona merah sekarang. _Dasar bodoh! Sasuke pasti bisa membaca pikiranku!_ "Aku tidak menafsirkan macam-macam kok."

"Iya, kau berpikir berlebihan. Terlihat jelas di jidatmu."

"Biarkan aku habiskan dulu ramenku." Sakura benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk membalas omongan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghabiskan jus tomatnya dengan cepat kemudian kembali mengamati Sakura Haruno dari dekat.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun!_ " Setelah merasa ramennya benar-benar habis, Sakura mengeluarkan protesnya. Sasuke melihatnya dengan mata yang tidak berkedip. Itu mengerikan.

"Aku tahu apa yang cocok untukku dan untukmu."

Sakura mengusap mulutnya terburu-buru. Sepertinya banyak kuah ramen di sekitar mulut dan pipinya. "Eh? Apa?"

"Aku akan jadi bumi," ucap Sasuke. "Dan kau jadi bulan."

Tiba-tiba suasana mendadak sunyi. Sakura masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, menyesapinya dalam-dalam. Begitu pula Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku serius." Sasuke menambahkan cepat.

Dan yang kemudian Sasuke lihat adalah Sakura yang tersenyum lebar, jauh lebih lebar dari yang biasanya tersaji untuknya. Sebelum Sasuke menyadari bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum yang sangat lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian makan berdua dan membicarakan tentang planet? Oh astaga Sakura, kau pasti sudah gila!"

" _Well,_ Ino Sayang, hanya orang aneh yang bisa meladeni orang aneh, bukan begitu?"

.

.

.

 **end**

* * *

 **AN**

fanfic aneh yang anehnya ceritanya nyata. semoga paham maksudnya deh haha  
terima kasih sudah membaca :)

290815 : Maaf aku baru sadar ada kata-kata yg hilang pas mindahin dari word kesini. Nah itu beneran aneh jadinya, kalau yg sekarang (mungkin) agak mendingan ya. Maaafkan aku *bungkuk bungkuk*


End file.
